Changes
by OC-Trainer-Gray
Summary: he wanted to be the very best, they have a new life gifted for their actions, they three will team up together to become the very best, new doors will allow them to grow stronger together. (bit of game universe in it).
1. Prologue 1

Prologue: A New World

As Grovyle looked around, he was confused, he should be nothing more than a spirit, but he felt more physical then when he disappeared, he cared for everyone, specially Celebi, even if she wasn't weak, he was afraid he lost them all, but he heard a groan, as he turned he jumped back in shock, the being next to him, was Dusknoir, he called out, "You alright, Dusknoir!" As he begun to mentally recalled the events that led him & Dusknoir to become close friends & allies, Dusknoir betraying & going against Primal Dialga, this led to the final battle, he recalled the fight happened, while they all threatened to disappeared.

The Gripper Pokémon gave a groan before he rose, answering, "I'll be fine, but where are we, I feel physical... again..." as he looked around at the area around them, it was a beautiful golden & white hallway, there was an aura to the whole area, it felt as if they were somewhere special... to Dusknoir; it felt like when they were in the Temporal Tower or when he was traveling through Spacial Rift, but it felt different, something greater than both of those areas combined, But it felt like time & space didn't matter in this place, this place had an aura to it, but he couldn't tell where he was exactly.

That's when they saw multiple mirrors, each one was a different world, they saw different events; such as Frogadier(Grovyle's friend that was once a human)—always the calmest level-minded, he was smart enough to know when to do something, he was smart & clever, always the one behind the plans with Grovyle, which would explain why he failed to defeat the group, then there was Turtwig—while it's true he wasn't evolved, he was more than capable of packing the punch, he was a peace-keeper, despite the young age, he was relatively wise & he never showed a temper before, then there was Flareon—while she was timid & jumpy, she & Turtwig were especially close to Frogadier, in fact that led to her relic fragment to being stolen not once, not twice, but thrice, she couldn't handle pressure, especially with everyone questioning her, it was often Turtwig & Wigglytuff who stop the train of questions thrown at her.

That's when they saw a few other things that seem to happen after the images of their fight with Dialga, like the heartache that was left in his & Dusknoir's chest when Frogadier disappeared from existence, & eventually the seen months later of Frogadier's return through Dialga wish granting skills, then the graduation, which resulted in Turtwig's evolution to Grotle, & eventually seconds later to Torterra, then the events with team charm, Palkia Cresselia, then the trickery with Darkrai, which was shattered with him to an unknown time & world.

Then they saw a few other world events in the new future, until the screens disappeared, replace with screens of a young raven-haired boy, who seem to be crying, when he looked at the sky, that's when they saw it, his eyes were a familiar fire-red, which made Grovyle's eyes widen, & shocked Dusknoir, Grovyle uttered, "It can't be... he turned into a Pokémon!"

Dusknoir looked fascinated, "This could be something else, or a counterpart...? Maybe...?" As he looked at the description of the boy fits his Grovyle's human friend's human form exactly with his description.

They heard a female voice, " _Yes, you are right Dusknoir, this is an alternate counterpart to your Ashura, in a world where humans exist alongside Pokémon..."_ as the duo turned towards the voice, they found a llama-like creature with a strange-looking ring around her waist, she was white & yellow, as she moved towards the duo, they noticed a Hydreigon fly down to them, he looked relatively strong, but there was an aura similar to Dialga, though it was slightly different, it was there.

Dusknoir looked at Arceus, questioning, "Who are you & where are we?"as he looked ready to fight, if that was the case, the Hydreigon merely laughed at his attempt to sound strong, while Arceus nodded.

Grovyle put his hand in front of Dusknoir, "Wait, we may not know them, but we should at least give them a chance..." with that Dusknoir calm down but only slightly, he was still on the edge about these pokémon, Grovyle then asked, "Who are you people, & what's our purpose for being here...?"

Hydreigon greeted, "I'm Hydreigon, I'm the guardian of your world, & that one up there is Arceus, the creator of this world & a few other worlds..." as he gave a glance at them, with a grin, he knew he got them, he was one of the guardians that saw to protect each world separately, though he really wasn't happy with Darkrai's actions, he knew that Darkrai would get his one day, & right he was, not only did it happen once with Temporal Tower prevention of collapsing, but twice with Palkia, inevitably resulting in Darkrai receiving amnesia & being turned into a human.

Dusknoir immediately bowed to them, for there to be someone with the power they have similar to Dialga had, he served a deity, & he was still loyal to the deity, but with other deities, he had to show his respect, in Grovyle's case, he couldn't believe it, to beings of the same right or even greater than Dialga was impressive, he just wished he could know why he's there, Grovyle asked, "I'm going to be straight-forward, why ARE we here, Shouldn't we cease to exist...?" While he got a glare from Dusknoir, Hydreigon nodded in respect, while Arceus laughed.

Arceus answered, " _While it's true, you should be gone for all eternity except in spirit, you are needed for a great purpose, while Celebi may not be here at the moment, she will come back in you future should you agree to the terms..."_ as she waited, watching their responses carefully, Grovyle merely sighed in relief, she knew that Celebi were very close, though Grovyle was as dense as Ashura, she knew Celebi had very true feelings for Grovyle, so regardless, she was gonna bring Celebi & maybe a few other Pokémon back from their old future, Dusknoir looked relatively curious.

as he recovered he nodded to Dusknoir, who asked, "What terms...?"

Hydreigon begun, "These terms are for you both, it'll allow you both to live a second life in the human world, while I will check on you every now & then, you both will be there to comfort the other Ashura, and fit into his life, you'll be there to keep his speech communication with Pokémon, while at the same time, you both will both be able to live with a clean slate, this is a gift from us to you, you will become his Pokémon essentially, should you agree on these terms..."

Dusknoir looked on with curiosity, "Never really met any humans that could be, anything else we should now about...?" As he looked between them for answers, while Grovyle was listening, while merely in train of thought.

Hydreigon begun explaining, "This world you'll be put in will have something unique, it's called a Pokéball, this is what humans use to capture Pokémon, this allows trainers to fight using these Pokémon, while there are a few other reasons to why humans contain Pokémon, but regardless, if you get caught by a Pokéball that isn't that boys, you have little to no luck of that said 'trainer' to release you, while Dusknoir's rarity comes with the price, that price is that people fear the existence of even the name—Dusknoir. Grovyle are exceptionally to come across, so be careful, trainers will try to battle & catch you, so you need to rely on what Grovyle are reliant on—speed & stealth, these traits are what allow the Grovyle family to elude people for generations, & also, Pokémon evolve differently in this other world, understood...?"

The two pokémon merely nodded in agreement, while saying, "I accept/Agreed." As soon as they said that, they felt as if everything was disappearing, as they heard Arceus one last time before they blacked out, " _I'm weakening you both slightly, but please, I hope you give Ash that spark, may you travel happily forever..."_

—

Ash was feeling down again, he had been alone since Delia disappeared, he was in the care of the Oaks, even living in the laboratory of the famous Prof. Oak, but he's often been bullied for his unique traits, to understand Pokémon & read minds apparently, that's when he notice lighter erupting from within the forest, being as curious as can be, he rushed, ignoring the calls from Prof. Oak, Daisy, Blue & Gary, he even ignored the calls from his own twin sister—Leire 'Purple' Ketchum.

As he approached the area, he found to Pokémon he never seen before, one was a little tree gecko-like Pokémon, with a red tail, he tried to remember where he had heard or seen the Pokémon, while the other was a Pokémon with a ruby-red body with an almost white, pink mask, they both seemed a little dizzy, until Ash begun shaking them, as he called, "Hey, you two okay?" As he continued shaking the gecko.

While the gecko rose somewhat, shaking off the feeling of vertigo. Ash went to shake the other, but to his shock, his hands went through the ghost-like Pokémon, which meant his hand was in the ghost's incorporeal body, this immediately snapped the ghost out of his trance, as he freaked out slightly, before he looked around, he then turned towards Gecko, as he called out, " _You alright, 'Treecko'?"_

The gecko eventually snapped out of his vertigo, as he answered, " _Yeah... I'll be fine, 'Duskull'... just a little dizzy, that's all..."_ as they both seem to talk about there what Ash thought was a predicament(though he didn't know what that word meant), he waited patiently, as both pokémon chatted, Treecko eventually turned towards Ash, as he basically asked, " _What you name, young man?"_ As he looked on with a bit of curiosity. Duskull looked curious(or what Ash guessed to be curious).

Ash answered, "Ashura Gray Ketchum, but I prefer Ash... what are your names?" As he casted a thoughtful look, but regardless, he was curious, these were two pokémon he's never met before in the ranch.

Duskull nodded, " _My name's Duskull, I'm a ghost-type Pokémon..."_ he looked like he was withholding information, but Ash was glad he was at least introducing himself.

Treecko introduced, "I'm Treecko..." unlike Duskull, Ash could feel the way Treecko acted was by nature, but he felt something... familiar... about Treecko.

Ash asked, "Have... I met you before Treecko...?" This shocked the duo, Treecko's mind begun to get a thought, ' _Our worlds must be close at some existing point to allow Ashura to remember me, even if vaguely...'_

Treecko answered, "I don't think we have, but I have the feeling that it might be a possibility, you never know..." Ash looked o thoughtfully, before he nodded in agreement.

Ash asked, "So, where are you gonna go...?" As he looked curious.

Duskull answered, wording what he says, hinting that they'll be staying with Ash, " _We may just be staying here in kanto, in this area for now..."_

Ash nodded, before he frowned, "But why are two Pokémon here of all places? Do you have a trainer? Are you from somewhere else? Are you two gonna be okay on your own?" As he expressed worry.

Treecko nodded, " _We'll be fine, we don't have a trainer, but do you mind if we stay with you?"_ While he gave a hopeful look, Duskull looked relatively hopeful but it wasn't as obvious as Treecko's.

Ash answered, ignoring his own excitement, "What kind of a question is that?! Of course I'd like to have you two stay! Stay for as long as you want!" With his signature grin on.

Treecko gave a grin in response, while Duskull nodded.

As Ash held his hand out, he responded, "It's great to meet you both!"

Treecko shook his hand, & Duskull... shook it? As Ash went back home, the duo following him.

—

AN: Just wanted to do this, in this AU, when the future Pokémon were supposed to be erased, I made it to where instead of probably Arceus keeping them all there, I made it to where, when Dusknoir & Grovyle were erased, they instead were given a second chance in a new world, but if you recall what I mentioned, a few of the PMD Pokémon will come back, Celebi is confirmed in this, I liked the idea of Celebi x Grovyle, but due to the effects of jumping to a new world, they turned to a different color, if they went to a different world again, they wouldn't be their basic shiny form. This is the new story, but I'll bringing a few Pokémon that belong to Ash come in earlier, like Rockruff & a few others... I got influenced by the story done by what XD3100 did with his Ash alternate story, but aside that, this is gonna be my rejuvenated story, I wanted to do a prequel for it. I'll give Ash a starter Pokémon, but it won't be the main starters, Delia died earlier in Ash & Leire's life, I'll also be doing a few things for Ash's sister so you get an idea, but for the most part, she wants to be a Pokémon Ranger. Tell me what I could do better, I've also been fighting off a cold, so I'll be doing better. So... CIAO!


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2: Our First Journey Begins; Loose Ends & Friendly Collections

Duskull was relaxing, watching as Ash had fun with his friends, Treecko playing in the game, under Primal Dialga, he never truly got the chance to relax, there were people who his master feared would tamper with time itself, he especially remembered when he was forced to attack Palkia, mainly to stop the legendary Pokémon from stopping the collapse of Temporal Tower when it begun in the past, but that led to his second mistake that the dragon, despite slowly losing, buy the time for... Grovyle & Frogadier's human self to get to the past, he sighed, he was sent to the past, which, while he enjoyed the change in scenery, didn't stop the constant migraine he kept getting, as he took a breath, watching the team, while him & Treecko did unofficially join Ash, this led to an incident, simply called (by Prof. Oak jokingly), Ash's 'Poké-magnet' trait, this led to the other members of their 'team of misfits'; Froakie & Eevee...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ash was wondering around, away from Duskull & Treecko, because he was being bullied yet again for his talent, being call a freak with a Pokémon heart, a demon, a monster, a thing, & more stinging, an accident that wasn't meant to happen. After those name-callings, he just wanted to be alone & get some fresh air, as he exited the forest to a beach, he sat on one of the swings that were there(coincidentally), as he swung slowly back & forth, he sighed, "Man... I wish they'd leave me alone about my ability to talk to Pokémon..."

As he looked at the sea, he spoke to no one in particular, "I'm ready to leave this place behind... to go on my true journey, & when I go... I'll make Pallet Town proud, not for the freak, but for the trainer who makes it to the bitter end..."

As he looked at the sun, his eyes glimmering brightly, but to most, his eyes shined red for a split second, before returning back to the regular color. That's when he heard a slightly scratchy, female voice, " _Are you all right human?"_ As he looked toward the sound of the voice, he found a little Froakie that looked at him in confusion, but something was strange about the Froakie, it was like a connection, but he didn't know, as he answered, "Yeah... I'm fine... just daydreaming."

Froakie jumped, before she begun signing instead, _[You can hear me?!]_

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I've always been able to speak to Pokémon, know what they're saying in return when I speak, I can understand you easily, so... what Pokémon are you...?"

Froakie hummed to herself, signing, _[Well, that's unique for a human... but outside of that, are you sure you're fine, you look sad about something?]_

Ash sighed, "Fine, yeah, a bully been getting me down for my ability to speak to Pokémon, I'm wondering if this gift really is special... or a curse as he calls it. I'm really starting to think it... regardless of Duskull & Treecko say."

Froakie casted a perplexed look, before signing, _[If it IS a curse, why don't you feel pain mentally, physically or spiritually?_ (What?) _When it comes to curses, you always feel some form of discomfort or pain from the curse activating, shinobi like myself are capable of unique feats, when my ancestors worked with either warriors or ninjas dependent on these abilities, we relay pain before we go in for the kill, especially on enemies to our clans. Greninja evolution tree are sensitive to curses, & I believe this is a gift, after all, Aura Guardians are protectors, I'm sure you aren't cursed, just naturally gifted, Ash.]_

Ash stared at her before he commented, "I know some forms of sign language, but I barely understand all that your signed." Froakie fell anime styled as he scratched the back of his head, Ash spoke, "I know your cheering me up but please don't worry about it, I want to handle this on my, but hey, you look... familiar...? Is that the right word, I feel like I should know you or you feel different, closer than you seem, like a close family member I'm just now meeting you again..."

Froakie nodded her head, agreeing with him, as he smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Froakie. Thanks for making me feel better."

Froakie signed, _[You're Welcome.]_

As Ash walked away before he heard an over excited sound, turning, he asked, "Something wrong Froakie-! (Ei vui!) Ah!" As he was taken down by a little Eevee, who seemed to nuzzle into him, seemingly stunning the Froakie, but not because of the stunt, because of how adorable the stunt looked, as well as the fact an Eevee that was NOT even a tenth the size of Ash just took him down, the Eevee had to be born recently, as Eevee nuzzled the dazed human, Ash heard, " _You're a cool hooman! I wanna stay with you, the weird man who put me in that rectangular thingy saying I needed self control isn't like you, I'm staying with you! You'll be my hooman"_ She was so hyper, then she yawned, before climbing on the now sitting up Ash, as she pawed the top of his head, before falling asleep, Froakie was beyond dumbfounded, Ash just got a hyper active, uncontrollable ball of fur, who just deemed him, 'her human' Ash looked at her, before offering, "You wanna stay with me & Prof. Oak for a little while?"

Froakie nodded, slightly stumped on what to do in response due to Eevee's actions.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Duskull laughed, Eevee was an obvious reason on why she was still with Ash, he had asked Froakie why she stayed, all she response with at the question is she feels she needs to stay by his side, like he's apart of her, he doesn't have much way of explaining it.

He's just glad he's a ghost, Eevee always greets with an over-affectionate tackle, which really is disorientating, he actually understands why her previous owner didn't really want her, he recalled meeting an. Eevee that evolved into an over affectionate Sylveon, he kind hated being a ghost type, her Pixilate ability always stunned him, though he felt a thing or two for her, he just couldn't handle the affection she possessed, until he had to choose her & Grovyle over Dialga, which didn't end well, he still felt the scars from those strikes on his mask, but regardless, he made his choice for a better world, & it almost worked out well , aside the whole 'erased from existence' part, but now it worked out, he actually wondered what was happening to the others right now...

That's when he heard a deafening roar, as Ash ran towards it with excitement, Eevee following with excitement, while Froakie & Treecko approached Duskull, Treecko asking, " _What's gotten Ash so excited?"_

" _No clue, this is Ash we're talking about, whoever it is must be someone he's familiar with, like familiar with, but... whoever it is must be quite the doozy I feel an unsettling amount of power."_ As they walked toward the energy & Ash.

* * *

Prof. Oak & Red were conversing, until Red was struck down by a tackle, while his Pikachu prepared to go on the offense, until he heard a little Eevee purring & nuzzling his trainer, who seemed rather stoic despite how sudden the tackle from her was.

Ash yelled, "Eevee, where'd you go sweetheart? Oh..." was his only response to his older brother's misfortune to his Eevee affectionate yet hyperactive side, before psychic energy pulled her off, as Red's trusty Espeon arrived, putting the Eevee in Ash's grasp, before she climbed up his arms & nuzzled his cheek, before yawning & falling asleep in that position on his shoulder, Ash apologized, "I'm sorry about her big bro, she a bit TOO over affectionate..." as he put her on his head, letting her sleep in her favorite spot; his head.

Red stood up, before petting his Espeon, as he sent out his Pokémon, he signed, [It's fine, I've had experiences like that before. So you followed after me with an Eevee as your main starter?]

Ash nodded, "Yeah, sorta, she sort of tackled me, then deemed me as 'her hooman', it was an awkward, but I got a three other Pokémon that are staying with me."

Red nodded, before looking at Oak, who waved his hand, dismissing Red's original thought, before he spoke, "I'm gonna look at your Pokémon, see how they were fairing." Red nodded, as Satoshi yelled, "Froakie! Treecko! Duskull! Can come here please!?" After a little while, Treecko & Froakie landed on the floor in front of Satoshi in grace, while Duskull materialized into existence.

Red blinked, 'A Shiny Grass Starter, a Water Starter, & a Shiny Ghost, plus a brighter furred Eevee, he's lucky, these are rare Pokémon, Ash always was a magnet for these kind of things, guess I'm not wrong, if he grows older & travels, he could very well encounter Legendary Pokémon.' He laughed to himself, feeling happy for his younger sibling, before he froze, where was the other.

Oak saw his question while he signed, answering, "She wanted to become a Ranger, so I put in that program in Almia, she called a few days ago & looked like she was enjoying her classes there." Act that Red gave a sigh, before he signed, [I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind?]

Oak nodded, "It'll be fine, let's go, I'll make some tea for you while your here." As the two walked inside.

Ash gawked with Froakie at the Pokémon, while Duskull & Treecko watched some of them with fascination.

Treecko commented, " _Wow, & I thought we were strong before, you know what, but these guys take strength to a whole new seven levels!"_

Duskull laughed, " _Yeah, it's impressive to say the least, but these guys, they emit a great deal of power, it's almost suffocating..."_

" _Yeah we've trained a great deal with Red, we've pushed to the absolute limits of our respective species, & destroyed it, we may be the greatest of our respective species, not many trainers are challenging nowadays, but we still train."_

Treecko asked, " _How did that trainer get you all so strong though?"_

Pikachu thought about it, before answering, " _His potential as a trainer strengthened us, as well as being our dedication to grow stronger with & for him, Satoshi likely possesses a potential like that, as does Leire."_ As he watched Red team doing their own actions, as he commented, " _It really felt like it's been a long time sense Red first got me, difficult at first, but now... I feel like I couldn't of gone this far without that encounter... Being here... feels nostalgic..."_

* * *

Red signed, [So, Leire chose to be a Ranger?]

Oak nodded, "She practically begged me to send her there to work on being a ranger in Almia."

Red nodded, before signing once more, [Okay, that complicates what I intended on doing for her & Ash... I wanted to take them somewhere, to you know, be like a family again, ever since Mom died, Giovanni became more... reclusive, I don't want Sacha to be... to feel like it's his fault for Mom's death, you know.]

Oak agreed, "I understand, every now & hen, I'll drag Gary to do things with me, Ash & Blue. Where do you intend on taking him?" Red gave a ticket to Oak, this one read 'Alola', before Ōak asked, "I don't want to sound like I want to get rid of him, but can you introduce him to the Pokémon School, I'd like him to be with more students his age in a brighter environment, with the children one by one leaving, I fear he'll slowly grow lonely while on his own, so can you?"

Red nodded, [Yeah, I will try, but I have an extra ticket, he could bring one of his friends to Alola should he agree.]

Oak bowed slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

Ash was watching, making sure Eevee's over-affectionate tackles weren't overstepping bound with the others, it was clear the ones to him that were affectively taken down almost easily was Pikachu, Persian, Scyther, Espeon, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Hitmonlee, Squirtle & surprisingly, Machamp & Kabutops.

The surprising part was, she actually knock them out, & as stated by Pikachu, the theoretical 'level' rose on her, which was why she grew stronger than the others, she could very well be stronger than most her kind, but regardless, he knew her inability to focus unless it involves her is strange, if he gets Pokémon like her, it's really gonna be completely negate any actions.

But... that's why he loved his team.

Red approached, with Oak on his heel, Ash looked puzzled, asking, "Something wrong?"

Oak looked at Red, who nodded, as he explained, "Red wanted to take you & Leire to Alola on a little trip make things lively, but with Leire gone, he kind of has an extra tick-!"

Ash beat him to it, "I'll ask a friend of mine! See you guys later!" Before he dashed off.

Both Pokémon Professor & Pokémon Master looked at each other, before Oak commented, "Reminds me on when you & Green were younger, the trouble you both got into was hilarious." While Oak chuckled, he wasn't in the least bit intimidated by Red glare, telling him to practically shut up... But to no avail.

* * *

Ash rushed through the town, while not many people either stayed or called it home, there were enough to call it a town.

As he rushed to the house of one of his closest friends, one that some would call 'a partner in crime' for Ash was Ailey. She like Red, was a mute, speaking in sign language with the inability to talk, Ash knocked on the door, waiting impatiently, before Ailey's mother opened the door, greeting, "Hello Ash, nice to see you here, are you here to play with Ailey?"

Ash shook his head, "Nah not that, I was wonder if I could talk with both of you."

Confused at the seriousness that Ash's voice held, she nodded, "Alright, come in, no need to wait out here, I'll grab Ailey."

For a few seconds, said young girl was now down, before Ash explained, "My brother's back, he has the intentions of taking me to the Alola region, but, the problem is, he has an extra, that was for Leire, but she's working at the school as a ranger in training, I want to ask if you'd like to come with me & Red to Alola for a while?"

Ailey had an excited look on her face, but before she agreed, she looked up at her mother, who was thinking, before she smiled, "I'm alright, just take care of my girl while your with her, okay?"

Ash nodded, "Okay! I will! I'll tell Red, get ready, we're leave soon! See ya later Ailey!"

She waved, after Ash left, her mother teased, "When are you gonna hold the wedding!" She got a pillow thrown at her, as she giggled at her daughters flustered look.

* * *

Ash yelled, running in, "Ailey agreed to come with us, her mother gave the OK!"

Red gave a thumbs-up, while Prof. Oak chuckled, "Hey Ash, while your in Alola, why don't you keep you quartet together, by catching them."

Ash gave a confused look, "But I can't I'm not a trainer yet..."

Oak explained, "People in Alola live almost completely in sync with Pokémon, it astounding, younger children often have Pokémon with them, so that will be the exemption, I also have some things for you." As he went to his lab & held out a package to Ash.

Opening it while Prof. Oak explained, "These were for you birthday in a couple of weeks because you're almost eleven years old, I talked to Kurt personally, it's a set of homemade Pokéballs, meant for Pokémon you intend on catching, all special Pokéballs Kurt made specially for trainers are in plus a few extra special Pokéballs, about six each, that book is about each special ball, & the other is on information of Alola."

Ash nodded, before hugging the Professor, "Thanks professor, you're like the Grand father I never had."

Prof. Oak accepted, "Your welcome, now your plane leaves in the morning, so good luck in Alola." As he went to his lab, Ash rushed out to find his Pokémon.

Red laid back, as he looked at the last two Pokéball he possessed, two Cherish Balls, both with a ball capsule emblem on them, one with an ice feather on it, the other, with a thunderstorm cloud on it, as he grinned, 'A new region for us all, I hope you two are ready for the island challenge & the place I'm going to start, I just hope Greens correct about it's location...'

* * *

Ash sat down all four of his Pokémon down, & showed them the package of Pokéballs, as he explained, "We're going to be going through the Alola region, our first region we'll storm, but the Professor gave a package of special Pokéballs, before we go, I want to catch you guys in the Pokéball that you like... okay?"

Eevee was first, tackling everyone in her one-tracked mine's way, before she touched the Friend ball with her nose, simulating capture with a soft ping, before the ball snapped open, with her shaking herself off, then ran after Red's Pikachu, with him running off, as she yelled, " _C'mon Pika-kun, I just want to cuddle, your fur is so soft! (NO!)"_ as she lost the trio in her chase.

Froakie moved forward, with no ball in particular, she just tapped the Dream Ball, it erupting in a ping, Ash tapping the ball's center, as he released her from it, she sat down near them, but begun her own personal meditating.

Duskull approached, with Treecko, as they nodded to each other, as they tapped their chosen ball (Duskull's was a Level Ball; Treecko's a Fast Ball).

Duskull then spoke, " _I would like to discuss something else with you Ash, there are maybe hundreds of our own species, I want to be distinguished from others, particularly, a nickname for all four of us."_

" _Nicknames!?"_ Eevee exclaimed, her eyes glimmering in excitement & curiosity, as she looked at Duskull with chibi-size eyes.

Duskull nodded, " _I feel we need to be finalized by a nickname or at least to tell us away from normal Duskull, Treecko, or any other of our respective."_

Ash merely thought, before answering, "Alright you'll be called **Skully** from now on Duskull."

Eevee asked, " _What's mine!? What's mine!? What's mine!?"_ ecstatic to learn her's.

As he answered, " **Evolyn** , Froakie will be called **Geko** , & Treecko will **Kimori**."

Evolyn (or either Evo or Lyn for short) chirped, climbing his shoulder once more, nuzzling into him, as she chirped, " _I'm so happy you gave me a name, my hooman is awesome!"_ As she cuddle, Ash question, "Why are you so affection & more friendly than normal?"

Noir answered, looking a the Pokéball book, " _It's the after effect of the Friend Ball, the effects make a Pokémon friendlier than normal."_ As he continued reading the data on the book, finding his own entertainment.

Ash nodded, "Let's just get ready to go & get some rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

The plane was about to descend, as Ash looked out the window, to his right was Ailey & Red, Ailey excited, Red was nonchalant, about it, showing attention towards his Espeon, ash she purred in his hold, relaxing.

Evo then jumped out of her Friend Ball, resting on his lap, & sleeping, Ash sighed, relaxing, he fell asleep, the thing neither him nor Evo were aware of, is Ailey laid on his shoulder, joining him in his sleep, Red noted the look, but simply grinned at them, while he tapped Espeon's forehead, she looked up at him, before bringing his phone in front of the two, before taking a picture, the picture showed Evo sleeping on his laps, & Ailey sleeping, with her head on his shoulder, while Ash himself was sleeping as well, the notable thing was Ailey had a soft smile.

Red shook, 'New adventure is coming to life...'

 _ **Under The Alolan Sun & Moon**_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I changed a LOT of stuff, specifically the order Satoshi goes, starting with Alola first, then Kanto, I'll be using stuff for both game & anime, Satoshi alternates always fascinated so he's gonna possess Pokémon of his counterparts, specifically Satoshi counterpart that are him, Red is an older brother.

Red's whole team consists of being 22 Pokémon (Mainly Kanto & Johto Pokémon),., some are based of his many versions, while some hold reference towards certain canons.

Level do exist, but it's theoretical standpoint on the Pokémon's strength, so in other words, it's a standpoint to show what level of strength a Pokémon possess in it's species, not all Pokémon possess this, due to rarities such as rare to nigh-impossible Pokémon to obtain, the power is untapped so it's unknown, only trainers who were chosen by Legends or myths have given recorded level of power for those specific Pokémon.

Ailey x Ash is gonna be a thing, as well as a few others.

Till next time... Let the Light Shine Forever More... Ciao!Prologue 2: Our First Journey Begins; Loose Ends & Friendly Collections

Duskull was relaxing, watching as Ash had fun with his friends, Treecko playing in the game, under Primal Dialga, he never truly got the chance to relax, there were people who his master feared would tamper with time itself, he especially remembered when he was forced to attack Palkia, mainly to stop the legendary Pokémon from stopping the collapse of Temporal Tower when it begun in the past, but that led to his second mistake that the dragon, despite slowly losing, buy the time for... Grovyle & Frogadier's human self to get to the past, he sighed, he was sent to the past, which, while he enjoyed the change in scenery, didn't stop the constant migraine he kept getting, as he took a breath, watching the team, while him & Treecko did unofficially join Ash, this led to an incident, simply called (by Prof. Oak jokingly), Ash's 'Poké-magnet' trait, this led to the other members of their 'team of misfits'; Froakie & Eevee...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ash was wondering around, away from Duskull & Treecko, because he was being bullied yet again for his talent, being call a freak with a Pokémon heart, a demon, a monster, a thing, & more stinging, an accident that wasn't meant to happen. After those name-callings, he just wanted to be alone & get some fresh air, as he exited the forest to a beach, he sat on one of the swings that were there(coincidentally), as he swung slowly back & forth, he sighed, "Man... I wish they'd leave me alone about my ability to talk to Pokémon..."

As he looked at the sea, he spoke to no one in particular, "I'm ready to leave this place behind... to go on my true journey, & when I go... I'll make Pallet Town proud, not for the freak, but for the trainer who makes it to the bitter end..."

As he looked at the sun, his eyes glimmering brightly, but to most, his eyes shined red for a split second, before returning back to the regular color. That's when he heard a slightly scratchy, female voice, " _Are you all right human?"_ As he looked toward the sound of the voice, he found a little Froakie that looked at him in confusion, but something was strange about the Froakie, it was like a connection, but he didn't know, as he answered, "Yeah... I'm fine... just daydreaming."

Froakie jumped, before she begun signing instead, _[You can hear me?!]_

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I've always been able to speak to Pokémon, know what they're saying in return when I speak, I can understand you easily, so... what Pokémon are you...?"

Froakie hummed to herself, signing, _[Well, that's unique for a human... but outside of that, are you sure you're fine, you look sad about something?]_

Ash sighed, "Fine, yeah, a bully been getting me down for my ability to speak to Pokémon, I'm wondering if this gift really is special... or a curse as he calls it. I'm really starting to think it... regardless of Duskull & Treecko say."

Froakie casted a perplexed look, before signing, _[If it IS a curse, why don't you feel pain mentally, physically or spiritually?_ (What?) _When it comes to curses, you always feel some form of discomfort or pain from the curse activating, shinobi like myself are capable of unique feats, when my ancestors worked with either warriors or ninjas dependent on these abilities, we relay pain before we go in for the kill, especially on enemies to our clans. Greninja evolution tree are sensitive to curses, & I believe this is a gift, after all, Aura Guardians are protectors, I'm sure you aren't cursed, just naturally gifted, Ash.]_

Ash stared at her before he commented, "I know some forms of sign language, but I barely understand all that your signed." Froakie fell anime styled as he scratched the back of his head, Ash spoke, "I know your cheering me up but please don't worry about it, I want to handle this on my, but hey, you look... familiar...? Is that the right word, I feel like I should know you or you feel different, closer than you seem, like a close family member I'm just now meeting you again..."

Froakie nodded her head, agreeing with him, as he smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Froakie. Thanks for making me feel better."

Froakie signed, _[You're Welcome.]_

As Ash walked away before he heard an over excited sound, turning, he asked, "Something wrong Froakie-! (Ei vui!) Ah!" As he was taken down by a little Eevee, who seemed to nuzzle into him, seemingly stunning the Froakie, but not because of the stunt, because of how adorable the stunt looked, as well as the fact an Eevee that was NOT even a tenth the size of Ash just took him down, the Eevee had to be born recently, as Eevee nuzzled the dazed human, Ash heard, " _You're a cool hooman! I wanna stay with you, the weird man who put me in that rectangular thingy saying I needed self control isn't like you, I'm staying with you! You'll be my hooman"_ She was so hyper, then she yawned, before climbing on the now sitting up Ash, as she pawed the top of his head, before falling asleep, Froakie was beyond dumbfounded, Ash just got a hyper active, uncontrollable ball of fur, who just deemed him, 'her human' Ash looked at her, before offering, "You wanna stay with me & Prof. Oak for a little while?"

Froakie nodded, slightly stumped on what to do in response due to Eevee's actions.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Duskull laughed, Eevee was an obvious reason on why she was still with Ash, he had asked Froakie why she stayed, all she response with at the question is she feels she needs to stay by his side, like he's apart of her, he doesn't have much way of explaining it.

He's just glad he's a ghost, Eevee always greets with an over-affectionate tackle, which really is disorientating, he actually understands why her previous owner didn't really want her, he recalled meeting an. Eevee that evolved into an over affectionate Sylveon, he kind hated being a ghost type, her Pixilate ability always stunned him, though he felt a thing or two for her, he just couldn't handle the affection she possessed, until he had to choose her & Grovyle over Dialga, which didn't end well, he still felt the scars from those strikes on his mask, but regardless, he made his choice for a better world, & it almost worked out well , aside the whole 'erased from existence' part, but now it worked out, he actually wondered what was happening to the others right now...

That's when he heard a deafening roar, as Ash ran towards it with excitement, Eevee following with excitement, while Froakie & Treecko approached Duskull, Treecko asking, " _What's gotten Ash so excited?"_

" _No clue, this is Ash we're talking about, whoever it is must be someone he's familiar with, like familiar with, but... whoever it is must be quite the doozy I feel an unsettling amount of power."_ As they walked toward the energy & Ash.

* * *

Prof. Oak & Red were conversing, until Red was struck down by a tackle, while his Pikachu prepared to go on the offense, until he heard a little Eevee purring & nuzzling his trainer, who seemed rather stoic despite how sudden the tackle from her was.

Ash yelled, "Eevee, where'd you go sweetheart? Oh..." was his only response to his older brother's misfortune to his Eevee affectionate yet hyperactive side, before psychic energy pulled her off, as Red's trusty Espeon arrived, putting the Eevee in Ash's grasp, before she climbed up his arms & nuzzled his cheek, before yawning & falling asleep in that position on his shoulder, Ash apologized, "I'm sorry about her big bro, she a bit TOO over affectionate..." as he put her on his head, letting her sleep in her favorite spot; his head.

Red stood up, before petting his Espeon, as he sent out his Pokémon, he signed, [It's fine, I've had experiences like that before. So you followed after me with an Eevee as your main starter?]

Ash nodded, "Yeah, sorta, she sort of tackled me, then deemed me as 'her hooman', it was an awkward, but I got a three other Pokémon that are staying with me."

Red nodded, before looking at Oak, who waved his hand, dismissing Red's original thought, before he spoke, "I'm gonna look at your Pokémon, see how they were fairing." Red nodded, as Satoshi yelled, "Froakie! Treecko! Duskull! Can come here please!?" After a little while, Treecko & Froakie landed on the floor in front of Satoshi in grace, while Duskull materialized into existence.

Red blinked, 'A Shiny Grass Starter, a Water Starter, & a Shiny Ghost, plus a brighter furred Eevee, he's lucky, these are rare Pokémon, Ash always was a magnet for these kind of things, guess I'm not wrong, if he grows older & travels, he could very well encounter Legendary Pokémon.' He laughed to himself, feeling happy for his younger sibling, before he froze, where was the other.

Oak saw his question while he signed, answering, "She wanted to become a Ranger, so I put in that program in Almia, she called a few days ago & looked like she was enjoying her classes there." Act that Red gave a sigh, before he signed, [I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind?]

Oak nodded, "It'll be fine, let's go, I'll make some tea for you while your here." As the two walked inside.

Ash gawked with Froakie at the Pokémon, while Duskull & Treecko watched some of them with fascination.

Treecko commented, " _Wow, & I thought we were strong before, you know what, but these guys take strength to a whole new seven levels!"_

Duskull laughed, " _Yeah, it's impressive to say the least, but these guys, they emit a great deal of power, it's almost suffocating..."_

" _Yeah we've trained a great deal with Red, we've pushed to the absolute limits of our respective species, & destroyed it, we may be the greatest of our respective species, not many trainers are challenging nowadays, but we still train."_

Treecko asked, " _How did that trainer get you all so strong though?"_

Pikachu thought about it, before answering, " _His potential as a trainer strengthened us, as well as being our dedication to grow stronger with & for him, Satoshi likely possesses a potential like that, as does Leire."_ As he watched Red team doing their own actions, as he commented, " _It really felt like it's been a long time sense Red first got me, difficult at first, but now... I feel like I couldn't of gone this far without that encounter... Being here... feels nostalgic..."_

* * *

Red signed, [So, Leire chose to be a Ranger?]

Oak nodded, "She practically begged me to send her there to work on being a ranger in Almia."

Red nodded, before signing once more, [Okay, that complicates what I intended on doing for her & Ash... I wanted to take them somewhere, to you know, be like a family again, ever since Mom died, Giovanni became more... reclusive, I don't want Sacha to be... to feel like it's his fault for Mom's death, you know.]

Oak agreed, "I understand, every now & hen, I'll drag Gary to do things with me, Ash & Blue. Where do you intend on taking him?" Red gave a ticket to Oak, this one read 'Alola', before Ōak asked, "I don't want to sound like I want to get rid of him, but can you introduce him to the Pokémon School, I'd like him to be with more students his age in a brighter environment, with the children one by one leaving, I fear he'll slowly grow lonely while on his own, so can you?"

Red nodded, [Yeah, I will try, but I have an extra ticket, he could bring one of his friends to Alola should he agree.]

Oak bowed slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

Ash was watching, making sure Eevee's over-affectionate tackles weren't overstepping bound with the others, it was clear the ones to him that were affectively taken down almost easily was Pikachu, Persian, Scyther, Espeon, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Hitmonlee, Squirtle & surprisingly, Machamp & Kabutops.

The surprising part was, she actually knock them out, & as stated by Pikachu, the theoretical 'level' rose on her, which was why she grew stronger than the others, she could very well be stronger than most her kind, but regardless, he knew her inability to focus unless it involves her is strange, if he gets Pokémon like her, it's really gonna be completely negate any actions.

But... that's why he loved his team.

Red approached, with Oak on his heel, Ash looked puzzled, asking, "Something wrong?"

Oak looked at Red, who nodded, as he explained, "Red wanted to take you & Leire to Alola on a little trip make things lively, but with Leire gone, he kind of has an extra tick-!"

Ash beat him to it, "I'll ask a friend of mine! See you guys later!" Before he dashed off.

Both Pokémon Professor & Pokémon Master looked at each other, before Oak commented, "Reminds me on when you & Green were younger, the trouble you both got into was hilarious." While Oak chuckled, he wasn't in the least bit intimidated by Red glare, telling him to practically shut up... But to no avail.

* * *

Ash rushed through the town, while not many people either stayed or called it home, there were enough to call it a town.

As he rushed to the house of one of his closest friends, one that some would call 'a partner in crime' for Ash was Ailey. She like Red, was a mute, speaking in sign language with the inability to talk, Ash knocked on the door, waiting impatiently, before Ailey's mother opened the door, greeting, "Hello Ash, nice to see you here, are you here to play with Ailey?"

Ash shook his head, "Nah not that, I was wonder if I could talk with both of you."

Confused at the seriousness that Ash's voice held, she nodded, "Alright, come in, no need to wait out here, I'll grab Ailey."

For a few seconds, said young girl was now down, before Ash explained, "My brother's back, he has the intentions of taking me to the Alola region, but, the problem is, he has an extra, that was for Leire, but she's working at the school as a ranger in training, I want to ask if you'd like to come with me & Red to Alola for a while?"

Ailey had an excited look on her face, but before she agreed, she looked up at her mother, who was thinking, before she smiled, "I'm alright, just take care of my girl while your with her, okay?"

Ash nodded, "Okay! I will! I'll tell Red, get ready, we're leave soon! See ya later Ailey!"

She waved, after Ash left, her mother teased, "When are you gonna hold the wedding!" She got a pillow thrown at her, as she giggled at her daughters flustered look.

* * *

Ash yelled, running in, "Ailey agreed to come with us, her mother gave the OK!"

Red gave a thumbs-up, while Prof. Oak chuckled, "Hey Ash, while your in Alola, why don't you keep you quartet together, by catching them."

Ash gave a confused look, "But I can't I'm not a trainer yet..."

Oak explained, "People in Alola live almost completely in sync with Pokémon, it astounding, younger children often have Pokémon with them, so that will be the exemption, I also have some things for you." As he went to his lab & held out a package to Ash.

Opening it while Prof. Oak explained, "These were for you birthday in a couple of weeks because you're almost eleven years old, I talked to Kurt personally, it's a set of homemade Pokéballs, meant for Pokémon you intend on catching, all special Pokéballs Kurt made specially for trainers are in plus a few extra special Pokéballs, about six each, that book is about each special ball, & the other is on information of Alola."

Ash nodded, before hugging the Professor, "Thanks professor, you're like the Grand father I never had."

Prof. Oak accepted, "Your welcome, now your plane leaves in the morning, so good luck in Alola." As he went to his lab, Ash rushed out to find his Pokémon.

Red laid back, as he looked at the last two Pokéball he possessed, two Cherish Balls, both with a ball capsule emblem on them, one with an ice feather on it, the other, with a thunderstorm cloud on it, as he grinned, 'A new region for us all, I hope you two are ready for the island challenge & the place I'm going to start, I just hope Greens correct about it's location...'

* * *

Ash sat down all four of his Pokémon down, & showed them the package of Pokéballs, as he explained, "We're going to be going through the Alola region, our first region we'll storm, but the Professor gave a package of special Pokéballs, before we go, I want to catch you guys in the Pokéball that you like... okay?"

Eevee was first, tackling everyone in her one-tracked mine's way, before she touched the Friend ball with her nose, simulating capture with a soft ping, before the ball snapped open, with her shaking herself off, then ran after Red's Pikachu, with him running off, as she yelled, " _C'mon Pika-kun, I just want to cuddle, your fur is so soft! (NO!)"_ as she lost the trio in her chase.

Froakie moved forward, with no ball in particular, she just tapped the Dream Ball, it erupting in a ping, Ash tapping the ball's center, as he released her from it, she sat down near them, but begun her own personal meditating.

Duskull approached, with Treecko, as they nodded to each other, as they tapped their chosen ball (Duskull's was a Level Ball; Treecko's a Fast Ball).

Duskull then spoke, " _I would like to discuss something else with you Ash, there are maybe hundreds of our own species, I want to be distinguished from others, particularly, a nickname for all four of us."_

" _Nicknames!?"_ Eevee exclaimed, her eyes glimmering in excitement & curiosity, as she looked at Duskull with chibi-size eyes.

Duskull nodded, " _I feel we need to be finalized by a nickname or at least to tell us away from normal Duskull, Treecko, or any other of our respective."_

Ash merely thought, before answering, "Alright you'll be called **Noir** from now on Duskull."

Eevee asked, " _What's mine!? What's mine!? What's mine!?"_ ecstatic to learn her's.

As he answered, " **Evolyn** , Froakie will be called **Geko** , & Treecko will **Kimori**."

Evolyn (or either Evo or Lyn for short) chirped, climbing his shoulder once more, nuzzling into him, as she chirped, " _I'm so happy you gave me a name, my hooman is awesome!"_ As she cuddle, Ash question, "Why are you so affection & more friendly than normal?"

Noir answered, looking a the Pokéball book, " _It's the after effect of the Friend Ball, the effects make a Pokémon friendlier than normal."_ As he continued reading the data on the book, finding his own entertainment.

Ash nodded, "Let's just get ready to go & get some rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

The plane was about to descend, as Ash looked out the window, to his right was Ailey & Red, Ailey excited, Red was nonchalant, about it, showing attention towards his Espeon, ash she purred in his hold, relaxing.

Evo then jumped out of her Friend Ball, resting on his lap, & sleeping, Ash sighed, relaxing, he fell asleep, the thing neither him nor Evo were aware of, is Ailey laid on his shoulder, joining him in his sleep, Red noted the look, but simply grinned at them, while he tapped Espeon's forehead, she looked up at him, before bringing his phone in front of the two, before taking a picture, the picture showed Evo sleeping on his laps, & Ailey sleeping, with her head on his shoulder, while Ash himself was sleeping as well, the notable thing was Ailey had a soft smile.

Red shook, 'New adventure is coming to life...'

 _ **Under The Alolan Sun & Moon**_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I changed a LOT of stuff, specifically the order Satoshi goes, starting with Alola first, then Kanto, I'll be using stuff for both game & anime, Satoshi alternates always fascinated so he's gonna possess Pokémon of his counterparts, specifically Satoshi counterpart that are him, Red is an older brother.

Red's whole team consists of being 22 Pokémon (Mainly Kanto & Johto Pokémon),., some are based of his many versions, while some hold reference towards certain canons.

Level do exist, but it's theoretical standpoint on the Pokémon's strength, so in other words, it's a standpoint to show what level of strength a Pokémon possess in it's species, not all Pokémon possess this, due to rarities such as rare to nigh-impossible Pokémon to obtain, the power is untapped so it's unknown, only trainers who were chosen by Legends or myths have given recorded level of power for those specific Pokémon.

Ailey x Ash is gonna be a thing, as well as a few others.

Till next time... Let the Light Shine Forever More... Ciao!


	3. Alola 1

Ch. 1 Under the Alolan Sun

Ash screamed, "This is AWESOME!" As Sharpedo swam like a bullet, the sea water skimming around him, somewhat hitting him, but he yelled, "Full speed ahead!"

Sharpedo responded, " _Of course young lad!"_ As he lunged forward, increasing speed greatly, as he submerged, Ash looked around, holding his breath, seeing all the assortment of Water-base Pokémon, living their lives out, he stopped at a strange brown Pokémon with pink spikes, Ash & Evo gave a peace sign, but to their shock, the Pokémon spit out a white peace sign as well, catching them off guard, they both grinned back down, before a necessity came, air, as Sharpedo swam back up.

* * *

Lana was fishing, relaxing with her Popplio by her side, when a Sharpedo came out of the water, Ash gasping out for air, Evo screaming in pure bliss, preaching for the air,

Ash rolled his eyes, before his attention was caught on the fishing line, as Lana pulled with her might, as a Bruxish jumped out at Ash, causing him to fling back, Evo jumping off, as Ash hit the water, off Sharpedo, while Sharpedo merely looked back at his rider fall, before scaring off the Bruxish, while Ash got back on the seat, as Lana giggled at his misfortune, Ash ended up laughing in retaliation, before he held on, Evo taking her seat on Ash's head, as Sharpedo took off, leaving a wake of water in the air.

* * *

Litten thought it a good idea to nap on the beach, under the peaceful sun, laying down, he relaxed, letting the sun warm himself up, before sighing, he may not have any parents who watch him, but he still lives with Stoutland, the father-like figure in he life, but he won't dwell on it, he was relaxing.

But, all things come to an end, as Ash rocket through, racing with a strangely brighter-colored Eevee, before he unintentionally stepped on his tail, causing him to yelp in pain.

Stopping immediately, ignoring his little fur ball of energy, he apologized, "I sorry about that. _(That was my tail!)_ GAHH!" As he fell onto his back, the Ember wasn't as strong as you would think, it was enough to leave him stunned, while Evo tilted her head in confusion, watching him with confusion, " _Hooman, why are you on the ground? Did you decide to take a nap? Hooman?"_ As Litten walked away, irritated.

* * *

After about a minute or two, he finally arrived to the hotel him & Red were staying at, as Ash yelled, with excitement, "his place is amazing Red, have you seen this place!"

Minutes later, Ailey came around, excitedly signing, [This place is amazing, a little hot than what I'm familiar with, but it's amazing!]

That's when they heard a voice, "I know, this place grows on you."

Turning to the voice, Ailey & Ash turned to the voice, while Red rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, they turned to a girl wearing a blue top with a red miniskirt, she had a bag hanging from her back, with a few Pokéballs on her skirt's belt. She asked, trying to sound hurt by Red's action, "I thought you cared about me & we were friends... I feel so hurt..."as a single tear fell.

Red signed, [Will you knock it off, your late.] as he glared at her,

Green signed, backing away, "I... well... I w-wanted to take the long way on my partner..." red's glare didn't disappear, while Green commented, "I brought the things that we were asked to grab from the Professors." Red only nodded, as Green sighed with slight relief, before Green looked at Ash & Ailey, before asking, "Can you two please help me carry this?" Before she tried to flirt with Ash, "Especially you, someone so strong looking should be able to lift them up no problem."

Ash nodded, "Okay, thanks for the compliment, alright, let's go!" As he picked up two eggs, with Kimori grabbing another, while Duskull float alongside him with a Alolan Pamphlet levitating in front of himself, reading up about the Pokémon that call Alola home.

Froakie, followed, before jumping onto Ash's shoulder, Red shook his head, as he picked up two eggs like his brother.

Green gawked, "Is he seriously as oblivious as his brother was?"

Ailey nodded in confirmation, before picking one of the last two eggs, while Green was left contemplating about it, she grabbed the final egg before going after them.

* * *

Ash was wondering around, Noir speaking, " _It appears a number of Pokémon from Kanto possess alternate variants in this region, there's one for the Raticate line, one for Raichu & Marowak, one for a few other lines. They call this unique group, the Alolan Variants."_

Ash asked, "What other Pokémon are there?"

Noir answered, " _There are the Starter Pokémon, Rowlet: the Grass Owl Pokémon, Litten: the Fire Cat Pokémon & then Popplio: the Sea Lion Pokémon. All three are known as the regional Starter Pokémon due to their rarity & uniqueness, Rowlet is a Grass/Flying Type, unique typing if you ask me, then Popplio's a pure water type, while Litten's the same for Fire type, meaning Rowlet's the odd man out... they evolve into... Kimori, where'd they go!?"_

Kimori answered, " _A Pokémon burrowing around used Vice Grip on Ash's ankle, this made him mad, & so he chased after him, though not before leaving one of the two eggs he had with me."_

Duskull sighed, " _Of course he did... so... should we go after him...?"_

Kimori answered, " _Nah, chances are, he'll figure out away to get out of there eventually."_

Red mirrored Kimori's thoughts, while Ailey sighed, Green rolled her eyes, remembering when her & Red started their journey.

* * *

Ash was running, Geko rushing forward, as Ash yelled, "Geko! Use Water Pulse!" The Froakie nodded, jumping into the air, before flinging a sphere of water at moving target, that's when the Pokémon came out, a Grubbin, as it used String Shot, wrapping around Geko's leg, before flinging her, Ash yelled, "Alright, use Pound!" Geko nodded, before balancing herself, landing, then lunging forward, slugging Grubbin in the face, as the Bug type hit a tree, Ash yelled, "Good now! Bubble!" Froakie inhaled, before exhaling, sending out a swarm of bubbles, striking Grubbin.

Ash then threw a Fast Ball, as it hit Grubbin, the ball absorbed it, before rocking back & forth, letting out a soft ping. Ash cheered, "Alright, we got a Pokémon! (Yay, Noow Friend)" Geko merely nodded, satisfied with her work, Ash then tossed the ball out, releasing the Grubbin, Ash asked, "What's your name?"

Grubbin sweat dropped, " _Didn't you hear me say my name like those other humans?"_

Evo piped up, " _My hooman is a special case, he can hear Pokémans!"_

Geko nodded, while Grubbin pondered this, before she commented, " _My name is Skyler."_

Evo asked bluntly & rudely, " _What kind of name is Skyler for a Bug type?"_

Ash scolded, "It's rude to question people & Pokémon on their names!"

Evo merely pouted, while Skyler looked as she asked, " _Well you know my name, but I wonder what you'll do next?"_

Ash looked around, before asking, "Where are we in Melemele Island?"

Skyler answered, " _The forests just outside of the Pokémon School."_

Ash asked, "Can you show us where it is?"

Skyler nodded, " _Yeah, I can."_ As she jumps into the ground, moving with slightest effort, though at a slower pace, as Ash nodded, following the bug, his attention was drawn, stopping the Grubbin-guide, as Ash commented, "What's this strange feeling, like the air is somewhat charged, that's when something flew around his view, as he looked around, the said entity watched from the shadows, before dropping a berry on to the stomach of a Bewear, as said bear got up & looked for the perpetrator, noticing Ash, as Ash waved slightly, Ash greeted, "Hi, what are yo—! _(STOP!)_ owe, why?"

Skyler spoke, " _The Bewear, heed that word, while she may be the most mother like of the region, she's also the most vicious of the whole forest, the only other is a kid that befriended & caught the native Salamence of this area, heed the name of her name, she infamous for being very aggressive when something or someone sets her off, we better leave for this area..."_ that's when she noticed the Bewear, the same for Ash, the Bewear shattered the tree next to it, before Skyler yelled, " _Follow me!"_ As she went into the ground, Geko lunged, running after, Ash ran.

To some, the scene would be either hilarious, or horrific, though the Eevee on Ash's head didn't help at all, as she yelled, " _WHEEEEEE! Let's go faster hooman! XD"_ as Ash yelled back, "Now s not the time Evo!" As he ran faster, though Bewear was gaining on him, that's when Bewear stopped, as a yellow & black blur zoomed in front of her, looking that direction of the blur, before looking back at the young human, that's when she pondered, before wondering off.

* * *

Ash panted, with Geko near him, taking a deep breath, Skyler was trying to calm down, Evo cheered happily, " _Let's do that again!"_

Ash rolled his eyes, Skyler asked Geko, " _Is she serious? [Yes, she's too young & doesn't really have a sense of fear.] So, your mute? [Yes.] well, we're here!"_

Turning to the direction the insect was looking, Ash's eyes gained a glint, it wasn't like any of the few schools he's been in, this place was huge, with slides, battlefields, balconies & no windows (to his astonishment). That's when he noticed a blond with a white sundress on, she had a hat that completely covered her face from the sun. Ash in a burst of excitement, ran on to what seemed like a track field, as Evo called, " _Hooman, look at those horned mooing thingies running!"_ Froakie face palmed, while Grubbin stared in disbelief at her trainer's action, commenting, " _Well, he dead..."_

The girl called, "Look out!" Ash paused, before looking in the direction of the rumbling, as he was ran over by three Tauros, while a rider, a greenette called, "Stop Tauros!" As she & the other two, Lana & a short, chubby kid jumped off Tauros, as the greenette asked, "Are you alright—!?" Before she was promptly taken down by a familiar ball of fuzz who cheer, " _Yay! More hoomen!"_ As she nuzzled her, before she noticed a sweet smelling scent, as her mouth water, begun trying to smell the scent, as she ran the direction, causing a Bounsweet to jump around her, as she looked around confused, " _Why is something smelling everywhere...?"_ Before she begun trying to find a dodging Bounsweet's Sweet Scent.

Ash laughed, completely use to being hit or ran over by Pokémon, "Yeah, I'm fine, though I'm kinda sorry about Evo, she's very... tackle-happy... she can get excited around new people or... when there's something attracting her attention..." staring at the running Evo, as she yelled, " _Where is the smelling coming from!?"_ As she started getting frustrated, she whined, before she noticed Lana, chirping, " _Hello bloo hooman!"_ As she ran around her, before catching Lana off guard, she commented, " _I like this hooman, pretty colors. I'm taking nap, & you shall be my second hooman" _as she climbed up Lana, before pawing her head, & sleeping surprisingly quickly, Lana blinked, with everyone else, as Ash commented, "Well that's a new one. Anyway, my name's Ash!" As he took Evo off Lana, then putting her on his own head, where she launched onto his hat.

Mallow greeted, "Alola I'm Mallow & this is Bounsweet!" As Bounsweet greeted, " _Alola!"_

The boy greeted, "My name's Sophocles & this is Togedemaru." the Rolypoly Pokémon waved, " _Hi! Your Eevee is Adorable!"_

The last, Lana, greeted, "I'm Lana! This Popplio!" Popplio waved.

Seeing Lana, Ash commented, "I've seen you before, you fished up that Pokémon."

Lana blinked before what he said clicked, "The Bruxish."

Ash nodded, "Well, my name's Ash, this ball of energy sleeping on my head is Evolyn the Eevee, this is Geko, a Froakie & that Grubbin is Skyler!" The Pokémon gave their greetings in response, while Evo snored, a bubble forming on her face.

After a few minutes, Geko grabbed Ash's attention, before pointing to the her back, Ash stared, before it clicked, as eh took his bag, he saw the egg, as he asked, "Do you know where the principal is?"

Mallow nodded, "Yeah, come with me." As she begun dragging Ash towards the building, while Geko & Skyler followed.

* * *

To say he was very impressed was an understatement, Ash was shocked by the school, it actually looked better & more appealing than any school he's been to before. Mallow knocked on the door, before she called, "Principal Oak, we've got a new student!"

Ash threw his hands forward in defense, "Wait! I'm not a—Red?"

Said trainer waved, as he let them in, sitting down, they were met with someone who looked like Prof. Oak, as he spoke, "Alola, Ash, was it!? Welcome to the Pokémon School, home of Solrock & roll! The name is Samson Oak!"

Ash blinked, confused, while Mallow explained, "This is the Pokémon School principal."

Principal Oak continued, "Nice to meet you."

Ash greeted, while Evo(who woke up from Ash), stared at Samson confused, while she asked, " _Is that hooman part pokeman?"_

Samson greeted, "It be real fun if you joined me for a little dose of lemonade, laughter is brought Ivysaur!" Ash was jaw-dropped in shock, while sweat begun to drop from Red's forehead, as Leaf scratched the back of her head & Ailey was rather fascinated with the puns.

Ash & Mallow walked in, with Samson closed the door behind him.

Kimori & Noir were there, though they weren't paying much attention, they were more in there own conversation to be paying attention, though they waved to Ash, before Geko introduced them to Skyler, while Samson explained, "Thank you again for getting those eggs Red, Leaf, I had a class that I intended to teach about the existence of eggs, and you both helped me big time with the project, I don't really have a chance to go Weavile through the regions to Torterra-part the locations of these eggs."

Red's Pikachu sighed, " _If I hear another Pokémon pun... I'm going to get very Bronzor... I hate myself now..."_ as he begun moping, Red only patted his friend's shoulder in comfort., Leaf commented, we would've took less time finding some of them is **someone** decided to live in a mountain for a few years." The roles of comfort were switched, Pikachu comforting his trainer.

Ash asked, "What do you mean, I thought Red was in Unova for a while?"

Leaf responded, "I'll be blunt, he decided to live off the land for a... year & half? [yeah] it took me & Lance convincing him to get him off that ice coat hell. But let's get back to the main point, Mallow, was it, can you please take Ash & Ailey sightseeing, me & Red want to talk to Oak in private." Mallow nodded, while she begun dragging Ash out of the room, while Ash's Pokémon followed him, plus Ailey, but not before sending Mallow a glare that would make Arbok falter, though Mallow didn't see, Green inwardly laughed, making sure not to let the others know she was.

Bringing Prof. Oak on the screen in the room, she glared at them & Red, asking, "What are you three planning?" As the trio of professor, principal & Pokémon Master begun sweating bullets.

* * *

Mallow finished, "And this is our classroom, we learn about many different things, from battling, to alola history & other things in that, what do you think?" She looked at them hopefully, wondering if she did things correctly in the tour.

Ash had a glint, "This is AWESOME, the school we go to don't normally look like this!"

Ailey nodded, somewhat excited about this region's school. That's when they heard, "Sounds like a Round of excitement, are you having a Quick Attack on learning from this school?"

Ash & Ailey looked confused, while Mallow introduced, "This is Professor Kukui, he's the regional professor & our teacher."

Kukui greeted, "Alola, cousins, you look new here, are you from a different region? (Yeah.) [Yeah] well which one are you from?"

Ash answered, "The Kanto Region."

Kukui sighed, "Kanto? I remember when I went there, it was a blast. I still have some of the Pokémon I caught there."

That's when they heard a crash, Ash being who he is, rushed out of the room, to locate the source of the sound, Kimori was by his side, while Noir chuckled, levitating down to ground level, as he followed after them.

* * *

A very tanned teenage boy with red shorts glared at the three gangster looking people, the middle of them, a lean guy with blue hair, commented, "Ya' Charizard knocked over our bikes, ya'r gonna have to pay for it by battling us. We win, we get ya' Charizard."

The boy replied, "Your going to regret this."

Ash asked, "Who are they?"

Mallow replied, "Team Skull, they're a bunch of people who force trainers into battles & take their Pokémon if they win."

Kiawe growled, taking out a Pokéball he had on his belt with a few others, while Ash stopped net to Kiawe, yelled, "Hey three on one is no-fair!" As Kimori rushed forward in front of Ash, " _I agree with Sacha!"_ As he took battle stance.

Kiawe spoke, "I'll handle this on my own."

Ash replied, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that taking on multiple people at once isn't good. So I'm helping & that it!" Kiawe then tossed out a Pokéball, revealing a Pokémon that looked like a tortoise with black spikes. Ash asked, "What Pokémon is that?"

Kiawe answered, "Turtonator's , a wise one."

The Team Skull members tossed out nine Pokéballs, revealing three salamander with red marks on their body, three bat-like Pokémon with no eyes & three weird looking ferret looking Pokémon with sharp teeth, the middle, the blue haired guy yelled, "Flame Burst." As the salamanders jumped before releasing three orbs of fire at Kimori.

Ash yelled, "Use Quick Attack to dodge! _(Right!)_ " white energy surrounded Kimori, as he lunged at blinding speeds, dodging the attack successfully, passing the Salandit, Ash yelled, "Now Dragon Breath!"

Kimori chuckled, " _Little slow in commands, but you potential Sacha! Let's GO!"_ As he inhaled deeply, before he released dragon energy, Noir commented to Ash, " _Little more energy than necessary, as well as a bit of trouble controlling it, but aside that, he's done well."_ As he looked on in fascination.

Kiawe commented, "So fast." As the other students stared, getting excited by the way Ash fought. Kukui silently commented, "So offense over defense, unique way to fight, but he's proving what the Principal told me."

Ash yelled, "Alright! Let's build up momentum! Use Leaf Storm!" Everyone was caught off-guard, Kukui blinked, as Kimori released a massive amount of energy, as leaves made of energy rushed toward the opposition, surrounding them, before it erupted in an explosion, revealing one or two of the Pokémon were unconscious, while Kimori fell to a knee, Kukui nodded, "That self-explanatory why Kimori nearly collapsed, Leaf Storm is a very powerful attack, with taxing after effect, wearing down even the highest powered Pokémon, even if they're powerful, if they aren't trained correctly, they'll go down upon using it, that's why bigger Pokémon almost always. Master or learn Leaf Storm."

Kiawe spoke, "I'll finished it from here." While Ash & Kimori looked confused, Kiawe crossed his arms, as he chanted, " **Let's go, from the zenith! Of mind! Of body! and of spirit! Like the great mountain of Akala! Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive1"** after ending the dance, Turtonator begun building up a massive sphere of unstable fire energy, as it grew in size, Turtonator launched the ball, as it begun to grow in size, upon consuming the remaining conscious Pokémon, it erupted in a massive explosion that was blinding for a few seconds, after the move ended, all the Pokémon were unconscious, while the Skull members recalled them, the middle one yelled, as they retreated, "You could've warned us if you were going to use a Z-move!" As they disappeared with their bikes.

Ash scratched the side of his head, "What was that?"

Kukui spoke, "A Z-move. It's a special move that uses the bond between a Trainer & their Pokémon to create a super-charged version of a type of move, it's power is dependent on the move & it's type, it's an ancient Power & tradition in Alola."

Ash gained a glint, "That's awesome! I wish I could get that strength..." that's when he noticed a strange Pokémon, it had an orange & yellow mohawk, two yellow shells on his arms & a black body. The second he noticed, was when it was moving out of view, he heard Kimori, " _What's wrong?"_ He replied, "I don't know, I saw this Pokémon going away, it had a mohawk... do you have any ideas on a Pokémon with a mohawk?"

He blinked, as he was tackled by Mallow, she yelled, "You can understand Pokémon?!"

Ash muttered, "It's not a big deal if I listen too Pokémon or not... is it?"

Sophocles, explained, "There's about a less than 1% chance a person has that's ability, & an even lower possibility if the person can understand a Pokémon & NOT be a audio sensor."

Bounsweet asked, " _Why do you look scared Ash?"_

Ash replied, "Because I've had past experiences with this kind of situation. Though... not in the good way this is going, & Mallow... (Yeah?) Can you get... I'm starting to feel embarrassed in the fact your on me..." as Kimori laughed at him, Ash replied, "Stop it Kimori, your only making this feel worse. _(It's already bad... *laughing* but you really know how to catch 'em!)_ Kimori! Wait what do you mean by catch 'em?"

Mallow's face went pale, as she got off Ash the second she heard him asked that question, as she apologies, "Sorry for tackling you?!"

Ash nodded, "It's fine, but did any of you guys see that Pokémon?"

Kukui asked, "What kind of Pokémon was it? (It had these two shell-things on it's arm, with this big mohawk!) Tapu Koko!?"

Ash tilted his head, as Noir spoke, " _Tapu Koko is the island guardian of Melemele Island, he known to very fascinated in certain humans, as well as very mischievous, combine that with the fact it's very serious when doing something & almost unseeable, except to save or gift people, mainly the former of the two..."_ As he showed the image of the Tapu in question Ash nodded, "Yeah, it looked like that!"

Kukui nodded, "So you saw Tapu Koko? That's amazing."

Ash nodded, "Alright..."

* * *

While Ailey was signing to Green, Green explain, "I'll take you home when it's time to go back." Ailey nodded, while Green turned to Ash, "What are you thinking about, Ash?"

He replied, "I'm just thinking... " _Ash Gray!"_ Ash was snapped from his thought, as he snapped towards the direction, he saw Tapu Koko, apparently Geko saw it as well, as she jumped up, before rushing, Ash running, as Green & Ailey were about to move, until they were stopped by Espeon, with Red waving his arms in a 'don't worry, he'll be fine' way, as the psychic energy deactivated, they sat back down.

* * *

Ash & Geko rushed after the Tapu, stopping at an alter, Tapu Koko turned to them, before he held something out in front of Ash. Loooking to each other, Ash asked, "Is that for me?"

Tapu Koko nodded, " _Take..."_ as the Z-Ring hovered towards Ash, slipping it on, he saw the ring's design, it was solid black, with a gray mark on the center, on it was black Z-crystal, looking fascinated, Tapu Koko held a little basket, revealing an odd colored Deino, who looked at Ash confused, before nuzzling into him, Ash laughed, before he & Geko watched Tapu Koko roared, lightning crackling, as he took off like a blur.

Ash looked down, before he commented, "I want to stay here in Alola, right guys?"

Geko nodded, while the Deino roared eagerly.

* * *

Tapu Koko stop in front a djinn, as he said, "I'm... done..."

The djinn in particular is was golden in color, as he chuckled, "My Chosen was very proud of that Deino, just keep an eye on him?"

Koko nodded, while Hoopa nodded, "Aright. Thank you." As he disappeared into the ring he summoned.

* * *

*two days later*

Ash spoke through the TV, "Thank you for letting me stay with Prof. Kukui guys!"

Red gave a thumbs up, before signing, [Not a problem, be careful though.]

Green nodded, "Just take care of yourself."

Ailey waved, while Ash called, "I'll be there when you, Blue, Gary & Leaf start your journey." As he turned the TV off, before he begun his jog, Noir commented, " _This is a unique region, so much warmer than the ones I've ever been to."_

Kimori laughed, " _This is way better than I thought, I loved the sun shining down."_

Geko begun signing to them, _[Alright, but we're going to have to decide which two of us are going with him, because not all of us can stay with him, it will take more room.]_

Kimori nodded, " _How about, Geko & Driegon go, because Driegon seems to view Ash as a father-like figure. Geko has more experience with Ash's strange style, with being much closer to Ash."_

Ash cheered, Geko & Driegon by his side, as Eievui chirped, " _Good-boi hooman!"_

Ash nodded, as the trio begun their jog, as Ash yelled, "Alola from Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

AN:

Wow, this took a while to do this, I'm gonna be taking time off of writing when I get done with the Hoenn adventure Ash does in the _Growing Shadow_.

Deino is a gift from someone, however, it is someone from a different universe.

Ash'll be catching different Pokémon, most of them will stay the same, Deino will represent Ash's true starter.

His starter in each region will be different, Kimori for Hoenn, Duskull for Sinnoh, Evo for Kanto & Geko shares Kalos with Driegon.

For now... Let the Light Shine Forever more... Ciao!


End file.
